Auslly 3
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: It's been a year since Austin and Ally's first anniversary and since the sweet Addison Harmony Moon was born. Ally's having tough time dealing with certain things. Is it her marriage? Is it Trish and Dez's wedding? Or is it something else? Find out out in Auslly 3! (Updates every two days!)
1. Don't Grow Up

**Hello everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently on Auslly 3! It's finally here! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Ally's POV

"If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be. You can come to me." I sang as I put my 11 month old to bed.

Austin came into the nursery. "Knock knock."

"Shhh!" I said, quickly. "She just fell asleep."

He walked over to the crib and put his arm around me. "She's gonna need a big girl bed soon."

"Don't remind me." I sighed as I slipped out of his grip and headed for our bedroom.

"What'd you mean?" He followed me.

"I mean I don't want her to grow up." I plopped on the bed.

He copied. "Als, I'm the one who's supposed to say that." Austin laughed.

I smirked. "I know. But, it just seems like yesterday when we brought her home. When she smiled and laughed for the first time. Next thing you know, she'll be graduating high school and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down. She's only 1. Ally, you aren't living in the present."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're thinking about the future too much that you're missing out on the present. You're missing out on the good things about her growing up." He answered.

I knew he was right. But I kept going. "Good things? Like what?"

"Like, her moving to the big girl bed, losing her first tooth, learning how to ride a bike! Just because her first times as a baby are over, doesn't mean that all of her first times are over."

I sighed as I put my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He smiled. "For what?"

"For being there for me, and knocking some sense into me."

"Well, you know." He paused, then started to sing. "You can come to me."

I laughed and hugged him. I then exhaled, deeply. "Well, I am exhausted! I need rest."

"Same here." He said as he turned out the light.

Exactly an hour later, Addi woke up.

I slapped Austin. "Your turn."

"But, Allyyyy." He whined.

Addison started to cry even louder.

"Fine." He huffed. He threw the covers up and landed on his feet.

I had a slight smirk on my face.

"Addi…" I heard him say, hazily. "Go to sleep. You'll feel so much better in the morning."

"Like that'll help!" I yelled from our bedroom.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do?" He yelled back.

I sat up and turned on the light. Then I stretched out my arms. "Let me see her."

He giggled as he bought her in the room and handed her to me.

"Hey, sweet girl." I rubbed her forehead. "Why are you so upset?"

She looked up at me, her eyes still filled with water, as she started to calm down.

"Y'see that?" I asked Austin. "She just needed a little mommy time."

Austin smiled. "You know, it'll be a long time before she grows outta that."

"I guess." I kissed her head as she gently fell asleep. I put her back in her crib and then Austin and I went to sleep.

* * *

"Now, turn around so I can see you!" I said as I clapped my hands together.

There she was. Her dirty blonde hair all tied up in a braided bun, her eyes sparkling with joy. She was a beauty in white.

I was speechless.

"So?!" She asked in excitement.

"You look absolutely breath taking." I smiled.

She ran over to hug me. "I love you, mom!"

My eyes started to water. "I love you, too, Addi."

Austin opened the door. "Knock knock."

Addi smiled. "Hi daddy."

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." She giggled.

"Now, before you go out there, I just want you to remember that you're always welcome at our house in case it doesn't work out."

Addison playfully hit his shoulder. "Ha ha."

"But seriously. I'm proud of you. And I'm glad you found a guy that makes you feel happy."

"Thanks, dad."

The bells started to ring. I turned to face her. My voice cracked as I tried to hold down my tears. "It's time for you to go."

She hugged us both. "Thank you."

I watched my husband walk and hand my daughter over to the boy she loved. He came and sat next to me. I put my head on his shoulder, crying. Not because it was a wedding and it made me cry, but because it all happened so quick. Her life was like a lightning bolt.

* * *

"AH!" I instantly sat up, breathing heavily.

Austin turned the light on. "You ok?"

My eyes were wide. "It- it happened so fast!"

"What happened?"

"Addison!"

"What about her?"

I then realized it was all a dream. That our daughter was still 11 months old. That that's what will happen if I keep thinking about the future. I looked at Austin. "I am going to start living in the present and stop worrying about the future!"

* * *

**And that sets the scene for Auslly 3! :) Love you guys!**


	2. A Wedding?

**Hi, my wonderful readers! I want to tell you something. I came across this story, Tangled Adventures in Arendelle by Doctor Darth. It is a crossover between Frozen and Tangled, my two ALL TIME FAVORITE Disney movies! You should definitely check it out! It's fantastic!**

**Disclaimer: Austin & Ally is owned by Disney**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Bill. Bill. Bill." I was going through the mail. "Happy anniversary card. Bill. Happy 1st birthday card."

Austin walked through the door with Addi in his arms. "Hey, Als."

"Oh, hey babe." I went through another pile of junk mail. "How was the park?"

"Great! Addison even met a new friend."

"Aww!" I kissed her head and went back to sorting the mail.

"Anything good?"

"Not real-" I paused when my eyes met a wedding invitation. I looked at the return address, with wide eyes. "Trish Del a Rosa?!"

"Trish Del a Rosa what?" Austin asked, leaning to get a closer look at the envelope.

"Trish and Dez are getting married!"

"Wha- When?!"

I sliced open the envelope and opened the invite. I read it out loud. "Save the date! We would like you to join us on September 7th, 2019, for the marriage of Trish Del a Rosa and Dez -"

"That's a month from now!"

"Why do you think they told us this way?" I asked as I got up to get Addi some food.

"Uh, I guess cuz they didn't know any other way to tell us."

I sighed. "We're their best friends. And to not tell us that they're planning their wedding… I just can't." I gave Austin her food and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Trish."

Austin picked up Addi and ran to me. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, if they sent us the invitation on purpose, that's their way of telling us."

"Austin, Trish is my best friend. If she were were planning her wedding in a month, she would have told me in person. Not through an invitation. Plus, I thought I would have been her Maid of Honor." I took Addison out of his arms and headed to the car.

Austin followed. "I guess I'll come with."

We arrived at Sally's Super Skate Park, where Trish was working, and searched all over for her. I finally found her as Austin found Dez. "Meet back with you here." I told Austin.

He nodded.

Just as I was about to yell for her, she saw me. "Ally!" She ran towards me. "Ally, hey. I wanted t-"

"Trish, why didn't you tell me?"

"Y- You know?"

"You sent us an invitation."

Trish's eyebrows rose as she shook her head. "No, I didn't."

There was a slight moment of silence, then we both had the same facial expression as we thought the same thought. _Trish's mother._

"I can't believe she would do that without my permission!"

I looked at her and crossed my arms.

"Ok, so I can believe it. But still!"

I smiled.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask if you would be my Maid of-"

"I would love to!" I hugged her.

"Ok." She said slowly, laugh evident in her voice. "Oh! Would it be possible for Addison to be the flower girl?"

"Of course! She's starting to walk a lot better these days."

"TRISH! THIS KID NEEDS ELBOW PADS!" Yelled someone who I'm assuming is Trish's boss.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! Sorry, Als. Duty calls."

"It's fine. I gotta get back to Austin, anyway." I turned around, but then turned back. "I'm just so excited!"

I ran back to where Austin and I were supposed to meet.

"I'm her Maid of Honor!" I said as Austin said, "I'm his Best Man!"

"That's awesome!" We said in unison.

"I just hope everything doesn't blow up in our faces."

"What do you mean?" Austin asked.

"I- I don't kn-"

"Is this about Dez? Are you still hung up about that?"

I sighed. "Maybe. I-"

"I thought… You were the first one to forgive him."

"I know. I just have this uneasy feeling about it."

"Ally. It's fine. Dez would never hurt Trish again."

I smiled and nodded.

I was still not completely convinced. I know it's been a year since he cheated. But the fact of the matter is that he still cheated. I will always have that in the back of my mind. I wish it wasn't. But I can't help it. No one, not even Austin, could clear my thoughts.

* * *

**What do you think? Is Ally just overreacting? **

**Love you! :)**


	3. Uhm

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. School has been taking over my life, lately! I don't like not having a deadline. So, you can expect a new update every Saturday! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally. All rights go to Disney.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I looked down at my watch. 2:23. We needed to meet Trish and Dez at 2:30. "Ally, we gotta go!"

"I'm hurrying! I just gotta get Addi's shoes!" She yelled from upstairs.

I crossed my arms.

"Where are they?"

I snickered as I looked around the living room. I saw my daughter's tiny, purple Converse sitting next to the couch. "Down here!"

Ally quickly stormed down the stairs then kissed my cheek. "Thank you!"

I smiled. "Now, are you ready?"

She paced from the living room into the kitchen. "Almost. I just need t-" She stared at me.

"What?"

"Where's Addi?!"

My arms unfolded as my eyes widened. "What do you mean, 'Where's Addi?!'?!"

"Uh, I sat her on our bed so I could put her socks on and then I couldn't find her sho-"

"Momma! Daddy!" We heard from upstairs.

Our eyes met each other's then to the stairs. We bolted towards them.

"Addison?" Ally called out.

We heard her voice again. It sounded like it was coming from the bathroom. We opened the door to find our 1 year old it the tub. "I felled." She said with puppy-dog-eyes.

Ally and I smiled then got her out. "You ok?"

"Yes!"

"Well, good. Now, let's get your shoes on so we can see Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez!"

"Yaay!" She smiled as she clapped.

* * *

When we got to Melody's, Trish and Dez were already there.

"Hey guys." I said as we slid into the booth.

"Hey! We need to get started cuz Dez and I have an appointment in, like, 20 minutes."

"Ok, then." Ally opened up her folder. "So, I was thinki-" She paused, sniffing. "I think I need to change Addison's diaper." Ally looked at her innocent face and then picked her up. "I'll be back."

I scooted to the middle of the booth and looked in Ally's folder. Being semi-sarcastic, I said, "So, she was thinking about this for the accent color." I tuned the folder in their direction.

"AAH!" Dez screamed.

"What is the matter?!"

"What kind of a color is that?!" He pointed to the page.

"Sea-foam Green? I dunno! Why?"

Dez put his hand to his chest and breathed a sigh. "Oh, thank goodness! I thought it was teal."

Trish and I looked at him, puzzled.

"Don't you remember that trampoline incident?!"

"Ooooohhh." We said together.

"Yeah. I haven't been able to look at anything teal ever since then."

"So, what were we talking about?" Asked Ally when they returned a couple minutes later.

"No teal."

"Oh, right. Sorry, Dez."

"You mean…?" Dez had a horrified look on his face.

Ally nodded lightly.

"Dez. Breathe." Trish tried to calm him down.

We talked wedding things, and random things for another 15 minutes until Trish and Dez had to leave.

"See ya guys tomorrow?"

"Definitely! Bye." Ally turned to me. "I need some new jeans, so I'll be in Rue 21. Can you watch Addi?"

"Of course!"

"Awesome, meet at the car in 30?"

"Sounds good."

"Bye, Addi." She waved as she left.

I went up to go pay for our food.

"$26.39 is your total."

I swiped my debit card.

The girl at the cash register mouthed my name and then looked up at me. "Austin?"

"Yes?" I asked. I'm pretty sure I have never seen her before.

"It's me! I'm back, blondie!" She hugged me.

* * *

**Hmmm... Who's the girl? **

**Next update will be on the 1st! Love you!**


	4. Cassidy

**DID YOU GUYS SEE AUSTIN & ALIAS?! OMMMMMGGGGGGG! **

**"-It won't be as special as what I have with Ally."**

**"I know. I feel the same way."**

***Stares into each other's eyes and breathes a sigh***

***Dez walks up* "They're doing it again."**

**:D AAAAAHHHAHAHAHAH FAAANGIIIIRLLLINNNGGGG!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A.**

* * *

Austin's POV

"Cassidy?!"

She smiled. "Took ya long enough. So, how ya been?"

I put my hands in my pockets. "Pretty good. Uh, I'm actually m-"

"I've really missed you." She interrupted. "Now we can finally go on that date."

I stared blankly at her. "You've been gone for 7 years."

"And they were agonizing! Turns out my band mates don't really like each other."

"And yet, you still went on tour."

"Ok, I get it. Seven years is kinda long. But the only thing that kept me going was thinking about you."

"Cassidy, did it ever occur to you that I might have moved on?"

She looked down, then back up. "N-not really."

I sighed as I grabbed her arm and guided her to a booth. "Because, I did."

Her faced had confusion written all over it.

"Ally and I started dating 2 years after you left. We dated for 3 years, until I asked her to marry me. We got married in August 2017, and then the following year, we ha-"

"Daddy, daddy!" Addison yelled as she ran towards the booth.

I smiled and picked her up. "We had Addison."

She sat there in silence for a moment. Then broke. "I'm. I'm really happy for you."

"I'm sorry, Cassidy."

"It's fine." She quickly changed the subject. "So how are Dez and Trish?"

"Uh, honestly? I don't know."

"Whatdya mean?"

I hesitated. "Well. They've been on a wild roller coaster."

She smirked. "Do tell."

I laughed. "Ok! So, when Ally and I got engaged, Dez and Trish decided they wanted to start dating. It was hard for us to grasp the concept, so, we got in a fight. Blah, blah, blah. We made up. Then, after our honeymoon, we met them for lunch, and Ally saw that Trish had an engagement ring on. That blew up into a fight."

"Why?"

"Because this happened within months! It was just… ridiculous to us. But then we made up." I laughed. "Anyway. One night, the truth slipped out. The reason they got engaged so quickly was because Trish was pregnant."

Cassidy's eyes grew wide. "Wow."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. But then she had a miscarriage."

Her mouth hung open. "Geez!"

"They took it really well, though. That's when Ally was pregnant, so we asked them to be the godparents. So, it worked out. Anyway-"

"Wha- There's more?" Her eyebrows rose.

I nodded. "A couple months later, Dez started to act really strange."

She stared at me.

"Stranger than usual."

"Oh."

"He then told me that he was breaking off their engagement because he met someone else. He was cheating."

"That's so unlike him!"

"He told Trish, she was devastated, we pranked them, Dez kissed Trish, Trish le-"

"Whoa! Dez kissed Trish after you guys pranked him because he cheated on her?!"

"We don't know what goes on in his mind. So, Trish left, Ally forgave, I forgave. Although it was really hard to. And then Trish forgave. Now, a year later, they're getting married. But, Ally and I aren't sure how it'll end. I mean, there's gotta be some trust issues still."

Cassidy nodded. "Wow. Lots to take in there."

"Yup. But, enough about them. What about you? Been in New York for 7 years."

"Uh, yeah. The tour was scheduled for 6 months, ended up being 2 weeks."

"Wow, ok. What made you stay?"

"I dunno. It was New York. I was 15 and wanted to be famous. So I searched for a new band."

"And did it work?"

"No." She answered, quickly.

I laughed. "Nice."

She smiled. "Yeah. I kinda liked it there, so I rented an apartment, got a job. But, then I started to miss this place."

"I understand." Just then, I saw Ally walk out of Rue 21. I waved to try to get her attention. She saw me and came back in Melody's.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna meet up at the car."

"We were, but then I ran into -"

Ally gasped. "Cassidy?"

* * *

**0_0 Hmm. Why did Ally gasp?**

**See you guys next Saturday! Love you! **


	5. Our First Fight

**Heeeelllllllooooo! I'm trying to think about what I can tell you but nothing's coming to mind. OH! I started watching Psych from the 1st season for no reason. He he. That rhymed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I slammed my purse on the kitchen island.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal!" Austin commented as he closed the front door.

My eyes widened. "Not a big deal? Not a big deal!? You think talking to the first girl you ever loved is not a big deal?!"

He stared at me. "Ally, are you really taking it there?"

I paused as I inhaled. "Yes." I quickly turned towards the stairs.

He followed. "Do you not realize she's been gone for 7 years?"

"Do _you_ not realize that you could still have feelings for her?!"

Our voices became louder.

"Do you not realize that _you're_ the one I married?!"

"Do _you_ not realize that maybe I could get second thoughts about your love for me when you talk to girls like Cassidy?!"

"Cassidy means nothing to me!"

"Then why were you talking and laughing with her?! And don't even think for a second that I didn't see you lean in for a kiss!"

His mouth hung open. "Wh-what are you talking about?!"

"When I walked out of Rue 21 I saw you scoot closer to her!"

"I was handing her a napkin!"

"Oh yeah! Likely story!"

"It's the tru-"

Addison walked in our room, holding her ears. "Momma, daddy, too loud."

I crouched down beside her. "Sorry, baby. Mommy and daddy are just having a conversation."

She shook her finger, "Make it quiet!" and marched out.

He started talking in a quieter voice. "It's the truth."

I looked down. "I believe you. But, you need to be more aware of my feelings. What if I told you that I was talking with Dallas?"

"I would-" He sighed. "I would get mad and jump to conclusions."

"Exactly."

"Wait. Did you really talk to Dallas today?"

"Maybe." I said under my breath as I turned around.

"What?!"

"So I talked to Dallas. So what?"

"Ally! Dallas hurt you! Do you not remember what happe-"

"Yes. I remember. You don't have to remind me."

He didn't have to remind me. I remember it perfectly. It was right before Austin and I started dating. I was writing in my book about Dallas while twirling my hair. He walked through Sonic Boom's doors and asked if we could go up in the practice room. I agreed, and followed him up the stairs. He closed the door and ran straight to me. He hugged me. It was a weird hug. Then he grabbed my butt and tried to unhook my bra. I slapped him and ran straight to Austin's. That was the last time I saw him. Well, until today.

"But, Austin. You don't understand! He has totally changed!"

"Ally, how do I know that you still don't have feelings for him?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Who said _I_ didn't?" _Did I really just say the same thing he said? Did he really just say that?!_

__There was a pause.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but no words were formed.

Austin started to grab his pillow off our bed. "Well. Obviously we need some space. So, I'll be in the guest room." He took the last of his items and practically slammed the door.

I jumped as I heard the boom. Tears started to flow down my face. I covered my mouth as I threw myself on the bed and curled up into a ball. _Austin and I just had our first fight_.

* * *

**0_0 Dun dun duuuuuuuun!**

**Don't forget to tune in to Disney Channel tomorrow night at 9/8c! Love you guys and see you next week!**


	6. Awkward

**Yo, yo, yo! Guess what?! My birthday's Monday! whoop whoop! So, I had a sleepover last night, and we prank called some of our friends at 2 AM saying, "Potassium potassium. Eat more potassium." And it was the best! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**_Previously:_**

He started talking in a quieter voice. "It's the truth."

I looked down. "I believe you. But, you need to be more aware of my feelings. What if I told you that I was talking with Dallas?"

"I would-" He sighed. "I would get mad and jump to conclusions."

"Exactly."

"Wait. You didn't actually talk to Dallas, right?"

"Maybe." I said under my breath as I turned around.

"What?!"

"So I talked to Dallas. So what?"

"Ally! Dallas hurt you! Do you not remember what happe-"

"Yes. I remember. You don't have to remind me."

"Ally, how do I know that you still don't have feelings for him?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Who said I didn't?"

"Who said_ I_ didn't?" _Did I really just say the same thing he said? Did he really just say that?!_

There was a pause.

I opened my mouth to try to say something, but no words were formed.

Austin started to grab his pillow off our bed. "Well. Obviously we need some space. So, I'll be in the guest room." He took the last of his items and practically slammed the door.

I jumped as I heard the boom. Tears started to flow down my face. I covered my mouth as I threw myself on the bed and curled into a ball. _Austin and I just had our first fight._

* * *

Ally's POV

I don't think I could tell you how lonely I was that night. I wasn't able to feel his warm body when I was cold, I wasn't able to cuddle up in his comforting arms when I was scared. All I could do was curl up in a ball. It was probably around 4 when I fell asleep.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

I moaned as I hit the alarm clock. "This is going to be a crappy day." I told myself. I stuffed my feet in my house shoes, got Addi out of bed, and shuffled down the stairs.

I had just finished making a pile of bacon when Austin came down.

"Morning." I said coldly as I took a huge bite.

"Morning."

_Well, at least we're talking._ I thought to myself. "We have to meet Dez and Trish tod-"

"I know." He interrupted.

I could feel the tension.

"I texted Dez and told him that we should meet separately."

"Uh, wh-"

"Crap. I gotta go take a shower." He took one gigantic bite and rushed upstairs.

I sighed. "Addison. Don't ever start a fight with your husband. It sucks."

* * *

I buckled my daughter in her car seat then got in my seat. Austin started the car. It was silent for most of the ride. I crossed my arms several times before I sighed loudly.

Austin noticed. "I told Trish that I would drop you off at the dress shop."

I turned my head towards the window and nodded. "Mhm."

It was quiet for another moment.

"And don't worry. I'll take Addi to your parents'."

"Ok."

I just wanted that car ride to be over already. It was the most uncomfortable and awkward situation I have ever been in. And that's saying a lot. One time, when Austin and I started dating, my dad explained sex to me and him right before we went on our first date. Yeah.

We had finally made it to the dress shop. I opened my door, got out, and before Austin could say anything, I slammed it.

"Hey, Trish." I ran to hug her.

"Good, you're here. We were just about to start."

I smiled as our consultant guided us to the dressing room.

"So, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

Trish handed her a picture of exactly everything she wanted.

"Oh. My. This is... specific."

"Do you think you can do it?"

She studied the picture a little bit longer. "I'm sure I can get something to look like this. I will be right back."

When she closed the door, I had flashbacks of last night, and the tears started to come.

Trish scooted closer to me. "Ally, what's wrong?"

I wiped my cheek. "Huh? Oh, nothing."

"Ally. Stop lying."

I was about to say something when more tears came. "Au-Austin and I ha-had our f-f-first fi-fight." I said, struggling to get the words out.

"Oh, Ally!" Trish hugged me. "Was it really that bad?"

I nodded as I sniffled.

"What happened?"

"E-e-e-e-everythiiing." I belted out as I threw my head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Als." She stroked my hair. "Tell ya what. We'll go get something to eat after this. My treat."

I nodded.

The consultant came in with 4 remarkable dresses. I had to leave while Trish tried the first one on. I started to think about when I was trying on wedding dresses 2 years ago. The first one was_ the one_. I hoped it would be as easy with Trish. Ooh. But then I dropped lipstick on it. What a day that was.

Trish walked out in a dress similar to the one she wore for her Quincenera. But, it wasn't as… loud. It was a strapless ballgown. The top was lacy and glittery with a corset wrapping around her torso. The skirt was silk with sparkle and had a layer of lace on top of that. To top it all off, she had on a veil that attached to a tiara. She. Was. Stunning.

I smiled. "Trish, y-"

"Don't say it." She put her finger up to shush me. "I know. I love it, too!"

She went back to change, got the dress without any accidents, and then we headed to Mini's.

"So, didn't you feel, like, the most amazing feeling in the -" I stopped as I saw him.

"What?"

"Guess who's coming this way?"

He walked up to our table.

"Austin."

"Ally."

It became quiet for a second.

Trish popped her lips. "So, uh, where's Dez?"

"Just over there" Austin turned his head. "talking to... Kimmy?!"

* * *

**:0 Why is Kimmy back?! **

**This wasn't as long of a chapter as I thought. :) Haha!**

**See you guys next week! Love you!**


	7. Missing You

**Woooooooooooooooow. I typed these really long announcements and I accidentally hit the home button. -_-**

**So, I'll narrow it down. **

**1. I got my permit!**

**2. Did you watch Good Bye Charlie?!**

**3. I might not be able to watch live TV anymore...**

**4. GO READ austlly394's story Forever and Fate! She has kinda based it off of Auslly. She's super sweet and a great writer. PLEEASSEEE?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Trish's POV

There he was. Talking. Smiling. Laughing. Enjoying every single moment with that girl. Ugh! My blood boiled over, I was so upset. Did he not realize that I was sitting right there in front of him? I guess not, because what did he do? He started talking to the girl who potentially ruined our relationship! Could he really be that naive?

I slammed my palms on the table and marched over there. I started to laugh with them. "A-hehe. Yeah. He's so funny."

"Uh, Trish, what are you doing here?" Asked Dez.

_What am I doing here? What am I doing here?! What are you doing here?! Why the crap are you talking to this low life?! Well, I guess I can't speak, because you are the one who cheated on me with her in the first place!_ "Nothing. What are you doing here?"

"Just talking tooooo Kiiiiimmmyyy." I think he came to the realization that Kimmy was bad news.

"Don't worry, Trish. We were just... catching up." She stared at me, coldly, then bumped me as she walked off.

I grabbed fiance by his collar. "Listen here, Dez -"

"Uh, Trish. Can you release my shirt? You're kinda stretching it."

I sighed as my grip loosened. "What the heck are you doing talking to Kimmy?!

* * *

Ally's POV

Austin and I watched Trish blow up. "I wonder what she's telling him." I said as I jumped slightly in my seat.

Austin sat in the free chair. "I know."

It was weird. It was as if we weren't even in a fight.

I thought about bringing it up. "A-Austin?"

He turned his head. "Yeah?"

I hesitated. "Nothing."

Dez threw his hands up in the air as if he were surrendering.

I giggled a little. I started to think about why Kimmy was there in the first place. Did she really just come to catch up? What if she was trying to sabotage their wedding like Kira tried to with ours? What if Kimmy was working for Kira like Trent was?! I then realized what time it was. "Oh." I said out loud.

"What?" Asked Austin.

"I was gonna stay the night with Trish since her wedding's in two days."

"So?"

"We need to get home." I started to get up. "Can you call my parents to ask if Addi can stay tonight?"

"Sure."

"Cool." I left the table and pulled Trish away from their fight.

* * *

I was changing into my pjs.

Trish yelled through her door. "Hey, Imma make popcorn! You can find something to watch!"

"Ok!" I yelled back.

Once I got out of her bathroom, I sat on her bed and looked through the TV guide first. I came across the show we all know and love. That's right, Aaron & Ashley. It was the episode called Reel Lives & Real Lives where Dex and Trena make a movie and Aaron and Ashley get in a fight. They started to sing the song that brings them back together: You Can Run to Me.

I then realized how stupid Austin and I were being. We were fighting about things that happened in the past. Nothing matters as long as we love each other. And we do.

I picked up my phone and dialed his number. "Austin?" I said as I started to tear up.

"Ally, I was just about to call you. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for overreacting about you and Cassidy and I'm sorry about talking to Dallas. I understand that you two were just talking and I should have never let him come back in my life and I miss you so much!"

"I miss you, too! Gosh, Ally, I'm so sorry that I didn't take into account about how you would feel and I'm sorry I overreacted about you and Dallas. I get that you would be jealous and I was jealous too!"

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I wanna come home."

"Do I need to come get you?" He asked.

I nodded, regardless that he couldn't see me. "Mhm."

"Alright." He said with a slight laugh. "I'll be there in 10."

"Ok." I hung up.

Trish walked in with the popcorn. "So, what're we watchin'?"

I sighed. "Trish, I'm sorry. But I ne-"

"You need to be with your man." She smiled.

I hugged her. "Thank you for understanding!"

She giggled. "Of course!"

"Mani petis tomorrow?"

"You know it!"

As I finished gathering the last of my things, Austin pulled up and got out of the car. I ran to hug him. No words were needed for that moment. All our emotions were in that one hug. He kissed me and escorted me to my seat.

When we got home, we popped in a movie and cuddled up together. Then we headed up to bed.

"Goodnight, Als."

"Goodnight, Aussie." I smiled.

"Never call me that again."

"Ok." I laughed.

He started to laugh too. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

**Yay! Austin and Ally made up!**

**Get ready for the next chapter. It's gonna be good. **

**Love you! :)**


	8. Belief & Betrayal

**Hi! I'm updating today because I'll be gone over the weekend. My youth group is having DNow.**

**So... This chapter will be unusually long. I hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"What do you think about this color?" I asked Trish as I handed her a bottle of Royal Blue nail polish.

"I like it." She answered, dully.

"Ok, talk to me. Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"Ally, I don't think there will be a wedding."

"Don't be so dramatic."

She looked at me.

I sighed. "Sure, Dez was talking to Kimmy. But it's not like he's cheating on you with her again."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I saw how sorry he was that day." I paused. "And you can't go crying to someone anytime Dez talks to another girl. He will talk to a lot of girls when you're married, but that doesn't mean he loves them. You guys will have bumpy roads, Austin and I just had one, but you know what gets you through those roads?"

She shook her head.

"Love."

She exhaled. "You're right. I'm being silly."

I smiled. "So, let's try again. What do you think about this color?"

"It's beautiful!" She giggled.

I handed the lady the bottle of nail polish so she could paint my nails. As she started to paint, I looked over at Trish. She blankly stared at nothing, her face was worried. I put my free hand on top of hers and gave her an understanding smile.

* * *

**Wedding Day**

She paced back and forth in her white ballgown. "What if he says 'I don't.'?! What if he runs out?! What if-"

"TRISH!" I yelled out of annoyance. "Stop! Why the crap would you be having this wedding if he didn't love you?!"

"Because…" She sighed. "I dunno."

"Exactly. Please calm down so I can finish your hair."

"Fine." She said as she sat down.

"Thank you."

As I finished pinning back her curly, black hair, I got a text from Austin.

_Meet me in the Reception Hall._

I assume Trish noticed that I stopped playing with her hair, because she turned around to face me. "What's the matter?"

"Austin told me to meet him in the Reception Hall."

"Why?"

"I guess to help in last minute setup." I started to walk out of the dressing room. "I'll get your mom to do the rest."

"No! Get your mom. My mom has no idea how to handle my hair."

I laughed. "Ok."

* * *

I walked in the Hall to find my husband standing against the wall - Hehe. That rhymed. "Austin, what's wrong?"

"Come with me." He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me outside.

"Austin, what is going o-"

"Ssshh!" He directed my attention to Kimmy talking to… Trent?!

I gasped. "What are they doing here?! Who invited them?!"

"I have no idea. But it's up to us to keep them away from Trish and Dez."

"But how?"

"We can start by…" He walked out into the open, revealing himself to them. "W'sup guys?"

"Yo! Austin!"

Trent and Austin did that guy hand shake that all guys do. You know, the one where they like… high-five, but in the middle and then bring it in to a one arm hug? That one.

I panicked a little, but then walked out from behind the building as well. "Hey, Kimmy and Trent!"

"Hey, Ally… Dawson, right?" Asked Kimmy as she pointed towards me.

I blushed-I guess-as I pushed my hair behind my ear. I had totally forgotten that I told her my name was Dawson. She can't know that that was a prank. "Uh, yeah. That's right."

Austin looked at me, puzzled.

I gave him a 'It's ok' look.

Austin clapped his hands. "So, you guys are here for Trish and Dez's wedding, huh?"

"That's right." Kimmy grabbed Trent's arm.

"Well, before the wedding starts, all of us are getting together to surprise them. Wanna come?"

They both smiled. Almost evilly. "Sure."

"Alright, cool. Follow us." Austin started to walk off.

I quickly ran to catch up with him. "What are you doing?"

"Just follow along." He smirked.

He lead us to a janitor's closet. Surely they aren't _that_ stupid to think that it's a room, right? Wrong.

"So, we're hiding in here." He said as he opened the door.

They slowly walked in. Austin slammed the door and instructed me to get something that would hold them in. I didn't know what to do, but then I remembered I had some rope - Don't ask - in my purse. I quickly pulled it out and wrapped it around the handle and a poll that was, conveniently, right next to the door.

I nodded.

"Let's get outta here."

We rushed down the hall as the banging on the door and yelling grew faint.

* * *

I threw open the door to the dressing room.

"Ally, thank goodness! The wedding's about to start!"

I was gasping. "Sorry."

"Why are you out of breathe?" Asked Trish.

"Uh. No reason. Let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

I looked my best in the eyes, I teased her hair, and I smiled. "You ready?"

She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

"Then, let's go."

The doors opened. A couple of people who I don't know walked out first, then Didi and JJ, and then Austin and I. Out comes our little flower girl, skipping down the aisle, throwing flowers everywhere. Just as Trish and her father are about to walk down, Austin and I notice something. No Dez.

I started to breathe heavily, my mind racing to conclusions. I then made a decision. I had to stop the wedding. "Stop!"

The piano player came to an immediate stop, the crowd looked at me.

"Stop everything!"

Trish looked at me, horrified.

"I'm sorry." I mouthed. I then ran out of the auditorium.

Austin followed. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Absolutely." I walked as quickly as possible, it was really hard to walk in those heels, to the closet where we shut Trent and Kimmy in.

Sure enough. There they were. Kimmy and Dez were-

Trish gasped.

I looked back. I had no idea that Trish had followed us.

Her eyes were starting water, her breaths were getting heavier. "Dez!"

"Trish, I-"

Dez's explanation was interrupted by Trish running in his direction.

_She's not really gonna kiss him again, is she?!_ I thought to myself.

But she didn't. In fact, she did the one thing none of us could have predicted. She planted one on Trent.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnnnnn! **

**Why did Dez kiss Kimmy ****_again?! _****And on their wedding day!**

**Did Trish go too far?**

**Next update comes to you on March 8th! Love you guys! :)**


	9. Kira

**Ok. So, does anyone else hate the way FanFiction did their Copy and Paste method?! Like, I had to copy and paste it on Microsoft Word, save it to my documents, file upload it, and then type out my author's notes in the doc manager! It was so much easier just copying and pasting it. Now I'm fed up! UUUUGGGGHHH!**

**Rant over. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Kimmy, Trent, Kira, or Jimmy!**

* * *

Ally's POV

Trish did more than just plant one on him, I'm pretty sure there was some tongue involved. Eh.

"Trish!?" Dez yelled. He looked heartbroken.

Trish released the kiss. "Is that what you wanted, Dez?" She asked then left the group in front of the closet.

Kimmy smirked. "Well, I guess we need to head out, Trent." She grabbed his arm. "C'mon."

That just left Dez, Austin, and I. It became silent.

I popped my lips. "Well. That was -"

"Not now, Ally." Dez sighed as he slid down the wall to the floor.

"Dez, what happened?" Austin asked.

"I was walking to the auditorium when I heard someone banging on the door. I got to the door and saw the rope tied to the poll. I untied it, let them out, realized who it was, and before I could do anything else, Kimmy grabbed me and kissed me. That's when you guys got here."

Another moment of silence fell.

"Ok. I'm just gonna say what everyone is thinking: Kira is behind all this." I said.

"But, that doesn't make any sense. She wanted to break _us_ up, remember?"

"I think now she just wants revenge. I mean, we all helped lock her up. Now, she'll get joy out of ruining anybody's relationship."

Dez looked up at me. "So, what you're saying is Kira is controlling Trent and Kimmy to break up Trish and I, or Austin and you, from behind bars?"

I started to nod, but then Austin butted in. "Actually, I think she's out."

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, I heard somewhere that Kira Starr was let out early due to good behavior."

I laughed as I rolled my eyes. "Of course."

"So, what'd we do?" Asked Dez.

"It's time to talk to an old friend."

* * *

I knocked as hard and as loud as I could.

Jimmy opened the door. "Hel- Oh." He sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need to speak to Kira." Austin said.

"Why? So you can accuse her of murder again?"

"Uhm. First of all, we didn't accuse her of murder. She attempted to murder. And second, no. We need to talk to her about something _really_ important."

"No." Jimmy tried to close the door.

Austin forced it back open. "Why?"

"Because, she's not here at the moment. And even if she was, I still wouldn't let you talk to her."

"Where is she?" I asked.

"Why would I tell you?" Jimmy retorted.

Austin stared deep into his eyes. I think it was making Jimmy uncomfortable, because he would not look back at Austin. "She's at the beach club, isn't she?"

Jimmy stuttered. "N-n-n-no."

Austin looked back at me. "She's at the beach club. Let's go!" He ran back to the car.

I followed. "So, what's your plan?"

"Track down Kira, and ask her if she hired Kimmy and Trent."

"That's your 'Big Plan'?!"

"Well, tell me something better, genius."

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Then I sighed. "Fine. We'll go with your plan."

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet.

When we got to the beach club, Austin stormed out of the car. And there she was, sitting out in the open, drinking her smoothie. "Kira!" Yelled Austin.

She smiled. But it wasn't an evil smile, it was genuine. "Oh, hey guys. Long time no see."

"You can cut the crap, Kira." Dez commented. I had totally forgotten that he was riding in the back seat of the car.

"I'm sorry?"

"You know what you did, you lying, evil, twisted, -"

"You honestly don't know what's going on, do you?" I interrupted.

Kira shook her head.

And in that moment, I believed her. Sure, she tried to sabotage my wedding and almost tried to kill me… … … But she was telling the truth. I smiled. "Well, Dez and Tri-"

"Ally!" Austin whined.

"She's telling the truth." I said.

Kira nodded. "Mhm. I've cleaned my slate. I'm a new person."

"Oh, bull -"

"Austin!"

Kira smiled. "Being in jail for 2 years really opened my eyes. I don't want to be bitter for the rest of my life. I want adventure. I want to find my soulmate, like how you found Ally."

"See? So, we should tell her what's going on."

Austin sighed. "Fine."

"Ok, go on." Kira laughed.

"So, you remember how Dez and Trish were together?"

"Mhm." She nodded.

"Well, they got engaged last year, and they had their wedding today."

"_Attempted_ to have our wedding today." Dez added.

"But Kimmy, a girl from Dez's past, and Trent decided to crash the wedding. Long story short, Kimmy kissed Dez and Trish walked out."

"Wow. So, why did you guys come to me?" Asked Kira.

"We thought, since you kinda hired Trent last time, that you might have something to do with this. But, we now know that that is not true."

"Yeah." Kira laughed. "I'm sorry that I didn't do it, but I can help you look."

"I'm not so sure that that's a good id-"

"That sounds great!" I interrupted.

Austin pulled me aside. "Ally. How can we trust her?"

"You just have to have faith that she's changed. I do. Why can't you?" I walked back.

"So, what's the first move?" Kira asked.

"I was thinking that we could -"

"Hey, guys." Said a familiar voice.

* * *

**0_O **

**Who's the familiar voice? **

**If Kira didn't hire Kimmy and Trent, who did?**


	10. A 3rd Chance?

**Soooooo. I think that I'm going to start updating every two days. I'm sure you guys would all love that! **

**First things first. CUPIDS & CUTIES LIKE HOLY FREAK! When Dez started to talk about how you know when you're in love and Ally looked at Austin with dreamy eyes! And what about when Trish said that Dez was such a catch! LIKE OMG! **

**"You two have your weird thing." - Dez**

**"Even though the plane was terrible, the audience loved rossR5's plane and kept clapping for him. Cause let's face it Ross is adorable." - Raini's tweet.**

**So, I threw in a lot of references from the episode in this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this fantastic show that teen girls watch but is meant for kids.**

* * *

Ally's POV

I looked back to find my old manager and Dez's not so secret admirer. "Mindy! Long time no see!"

She fake smiled.

_What is her problem?_ I thought to myself. "So, how ya been doin'?"

"Honestly? I've been doing TERRIBLE! Ever since YOU" She pointed to Dez. "and Trish announced that you were getting married, I've been crying my eyes out!"

Dez was dumbfounded. "I- I'm sorry…?"

Mindy sighed. "So, I heard someone crashed your wedding. S'it true?" She smirked.

"Uh, yeah. A couple of people were -"

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I stood up. "You're behind all this?!"

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"

"But. But why?" Asked Dez.

"The same reason why Kira sabotaged Austin & Ally's wedding. I can't STAND to see you with another girl, Dezy-cakes!" Her angry face lightened into a soft and sweet face as she touched his shoulders. "I did it because I love you."

Dez threw her hands off of him. "Well, Mindy, I don't love you!"

She gasped. "No, Dezy-roo, don't say that! You're just upset-"

"Yeah, I am upset! And it's all because of _you_! Mindy, I will _never_ love you!" Dez stormed away from Shredder's.

Austin, Kira, and I were left staring at Mindy. "What do you think we should do, guys?" I asked.

"Oh, I have an idea." Said Kira as she punched her hand.

We approached her slowly.

Mindy put her hands in mid air. "No. No, no, no, no!"

I don't want to go into too much detail, but let's just say that she won't be able to walk for a loooooooong time…

We ran back to the car. Dez was in the back seat, ready to go home.

"Hey, buddy." Austin said.

"What's the point?"

"Love. Dez, that's the point." I commented.

"Trish hates me."

"Trish hated you before, but she came back, didn't she? She'll come back again. We just need to tell her the truth."

Dez didn't reply.

"C'mon, Dez. What ever happened to Dr. Cupid?"

"Uh, Ally, if you haven't noticed, Dr. Cupid was 5 years ago."

"So?"

He sighed.

"Fine. I'll go talk to her." I started to walk that way.

"I'll drive you." Said Austin.

"That's sweet, but you need to take Dez home. Besides, Kira will be with me."

"That's right." Kira reassured him.

"Ok." Austin got in the car, started it up, and drove away.

Kira and I started to walk to Trish's house.

"So, how are things with you and Austin?"

"They're great! Although, we did just have our first fight."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it was just us being childish."

"Ah."

I began to laugh. "You know, Addison did the cutest thing the other d-"

"Addison? Who's that?"

"Oh, right. Jail. Well, Austin and I had a baby last year."

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!"

"Ahehe, thanks." I smiled.

"So, you want anymore kids? Or perfectly fine with just one?"

"Well, I- I dunno. We haven't really talked about it that much."

"Hm."

It became awkwardly silent.

"So, you said you wanted to find your soulmate. Do you have your eye on anyone in particular?"

"Well, there is this one guy. Jace."

My eyes became wide. "Jace… Stewart?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"Uh, Trish and him briefly dated."

"Oh. Well, I've talked to him a billion times, but I don't think he gets the idea."

"I understand. When I was crushing on Dallas, I talked to him non stop and I don't think he ever got the hint until the night Austin and I got together."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed. "Uh, he tried to get me to sleep with him."

"Eh."

"Yeah. But, I slapped him. Then I ran to Austin's where I cried my eyes out. That's when I realized that he was the one."

Kira smiled. "You two are perfect together. I'm so sorry that I tried to split you guys up."

"It's ok. You've realized what you did, and you're sorry. I forgive you." We stopped in front of Trish's door. "Now, let's see if we can get Trish to forgive Dez." I knocked.

Mrs. Del a Rosa answered. "Ally. This isn't a good time. I-"

"Please, just let me talk to her." I could hear her in the background crying her eyes out.

"Ok. Come on in."

Kira and I went to Trish's bedroom. I put my hand on her shoulder and she pulled me down for a hug.

"Ally, what am I gonna -"

"Kimmy kissed Dez."

"What?"

I sighed. "You remember how Kira hired Trent to help break us up?"

"Mhm."

"Well, Mindy is doing the same thing. Except she hired both Trent and Kimmy."

"So, De-"

"Dez has nothing to do with it. Austin and I knew that they were crashing the wedding, so we locked them in a closet. But, as Dez was walking to the altar, he heard them and let them out. Kimmy grabbed and kissed him, and that's when we got there."

"So, he really loves me?"

"Yes."

"Ugh. And I just ruined it by kissing Trent!"

"Dez knows that that kiss wasn't real. And he would like his third and final chance."

Trish wiped her eyes and smiled. "Then, what are we waiting for?! Let's get him I married!"

"That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

**Alright, I have a couple questions that I would love you to try and answer:**

**-What do you think Austin, Kira, and Ally did to Mindy?**

**-Do _you _trust Kira?**

**-Do you think anything else will happen during the Trez wedding?**

**-Do you like these longer chapters?**

**I'll talk to you guys on Thursday. :)**


	11. Trez Finally Happened

**OK! So, liiikkkeee. I dunno. **

**OOH! austlly394's latest chapter was A-MAZING! Like, she put me in there. I cannot tell you how happy and surprised I was when I read, "I'm Alaina." Like wwwwhhhhhaaat?! Thank you! **

**So, this chapter... Is mainly about the wedding. I just thought since I didn't really write that much for Austin and Ally's wedding, I would write in detail for Trish and Dez's wedding! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show that NEEDS A SEASON 4!** **;)**

* * *

Ally's POV

As we were on our way to the church, I texted everyone that the wedding was back on. We all arrived at the same time.

"Trish!" Dez yelled with open arms, running towards her.

"Dez!" Trish yelled back, running to him.

They smacked against each other in one huge, loving hug.

"I'm so sorry, Trish! I just wanted this day to be perfect."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you!"

Dez looked at her and kissed her. I put my head on Austin's shoulder. "Awwww."

"What are we doing here?! Let's get this show on the road!" Kira said. I'm so happy she's changed! She's like a whole new person.

We laughed and then headed inside. Once everyone was ready, the piano started to play. The same couple that I don't know walked down first, then JJ and Didi, then Austin and I. Nelson, who was the ringbearer, and our little flower girl came out once again. Then the music got serious. The doors open. There stood my best friend, practically my sister, with her arm hooked around her father's. They waledk down the aisle, slowly. Dez put his folded hands in front of him and smiled.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Who gives this young lady away?"

"I do." Said Mr. Del a Rosa, putting Trish's hand in Dez's.

"May I have the rings?"

Nelson hands the minister the rings, then he gives Trish's ring to Dez. "Repeat after me: I, Dezmond -"

"I, Dezmond," Dez said quickly, looking at the minister for the next set of words.

The minister clears his throat. "take thee, Patricia Isabelle Del a Rosa, to be my wedded wife."

"take thee," Dez snickered." Patricia Isabelle Del a Rosa," Then became serious again. "to be my wedded wife."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Dez slid the ring on her finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, from this day forward."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, from this day forward." Dez smiled as big as possible.

Then the minister hands Trish Dez's ring. "Repeat after me: I, Patricia Isabelle Del a Rosa,"

"I, Patricia Isabelle Del a Rosa,"

"take thee, Dezmond -" Someone started to cough. "to be my wedded husband."

Trish smiled. "take thee, Dezmond -" Wow. That person could not stop coughing… "to be my wedded husband."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part."

"To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Trish slid the ring on his finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, from this day forward."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and commitment, from this day forward."

"By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He looked at Dez. "You may kiss the bride."

Trish and Dez kissed, very passionately, might I add. I think that was the first time I ever saw them kiss.

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dezmond -"

"WOOO!" Dez yelled, raising his hands in the air. 

When we got to the reception hall, Trish and Dez get to the cake right away. They do the traditional cut the cake, stuff it in each other's faces thing. Once the cake was cut, the music began.

_Last summer we met, we started as friends. I can't tell you how it all happened._

Dez bowed. "May I have this dance?"

_Then Autumn, it came. We were never the same. Those nights everything felt like magic._

She giggled. "Of course!"

_And I wonder if you miss me too. If you don't, it's the one thing that I wish you knew._

They twirled and twirled all around the dance floor.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think you. You, you, you, you. I think about you. You, you, you, you._

Austin grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor. He knows I can't dance!

_Would you know what to say if I saw you today? Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_

I put my arms around his neck, he put his hands around my waist.

_Cuz I know that I should forget you if I could. I can't yet for so many reasons._

My head fell on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around me.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think you. You, you, you, you. I think about you. You, you, you, you._

I felt like I could stay like that forever.

_How long till I stop pretending what we have is never ending. Oh, ohh. If all we are is just a moment, don't forget me cuz I won't and I can't help myself. I think about you-oooh. I think about youuu-ooh._

I popped my head up to find Trish and Dez doing the exact same thing. Although I still find it kinda disgusting, they are perfect for each other.

_I think about you every morning when I open my eyes. I think about every evening when I turn out the lights. I think about you every moment, every day of my life. You're on my mind all the time, it's true. I think you. You, you, you, you. I think about you. You, you, you, you._

I looked at Austin, who was looking at me. Our lips were slowly approaching each other's, when I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I bolted for the bathroom before I could throw up.

* * *

**Sooo. Tune in Sunday. Love yooou!**


	12. Doubts & Dreams

**WHO'S GONNA GET FROZEN WHEN IT COMES OUT?! *RAISES HAND* **

***clears throat***

**If you guys don't mind, when you're done reading this chapter, could you read the ending author's notes? Thanks!" ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

"By the power vested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife." He looked at Dez. "You may kiss the bride."

Trish and Dez kissed, very passionately, might I add. I think that was the first time I ever saw them kiss.

"For the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Dezmond -"

"WOOO!" Dez yelled, raising his hands in the air.

I looked at Austin, who was looking at me. Our lips were slowly approaching each other's, when I had this strange feeling in my stomach. I bolted for the bathroom before I could throw up.

* * *

Ally's POV

"So, are you ok?" Austin asked.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked as I stuffed my face with Champy's fries.

"Uh, you threw up last night."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. I think I just ate something at the wedding."

"But, everyone ate the exact same thing you did…"

I smirked. "Austin, you worry too much." Then I got up to change Addi's diaper.

* * *

Austin's POV

_I don't worry too much, do I? No! I am genuinely concerned about my wife. Of course, she's perfectly fine today. Maybe, I do worry just a bit too much. _I took a big bite of my burger to try and erase my thoughts_._

Ally and Addi came back to the table. "So, where is Dez taking Trish again?"

"Uh, he told me Niagara Falls, Paris, and then the Caribbean."

"Wow. That's a month chock full of stuff."

"Mhm." I looked at my daughter. She was eating one fry after the other. For a one year old, she sure ate well.

* * *

Ally's POV

I swooped back my daughter's dirty blonde hair. "You done, baby girl?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

"You ready to go home?"

She nodded again, rubbing her eyes.

"Alright, let's go get in the car while daddy pays." I stretched out my hand for her to grab it.

As I was buckling Addison in her carseat, I had another strange feeling in my stomach. But it wasn't bad enough to where I had to throw up.

"Are you otay, mommy?" Addison asked me.

I smiled. "I'm perfectly fine, baby." _Am I?_

Austin got to the car right as I closed my door. And with that, we were on our way home. During the car ride, I got a text from Trish.

**Hey girl!**

**Hey! I thought you were on your honeymoon. ;)**

**Lol! I am, but I just wanted to know how you're feeling…?**

**I feel fine. I'm just getting sick of everyone asking me if I'm okay. Addison even asked me tonight.**

**Well, you gotta give the girl props for knowing what's going on! :) But seriously, you threw up last night. Are you SURE you're ok?**

**Trish, I appreciate your concern, but I am 100% POSITIVE that I'm ok.**

**Ok. Well, talk to later!**

**Have fun on your honeymoon! ;D**

**Haha! I will!**

_I don't understand why everyone keeps asking me if I'm ok. I mean, it wasn't that bad, was it? Even though I don't get sick that often… And I ate what everyone else ate… And I'm late- I'm late!?_ I gasped.

Austin looked at me. "What?"

I shook out of my shock. "Nothing."

When we got to the house, Addison fell right to sleep. Austin and I were sitting in the living room, he was playing video games, I was reading a book. Ok. I wasn't reading. I was deep in thought.

_I can't believe that I could be pregnant. Why is this such a shock to me? I've been pregnant before. _But, I then quickly convinced myself out of it._ No! I'm not pregnant. Periods can be weird like that, being late and all._ Just then, I was overcome with tiredness. I yawned. "Austin, I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute. I just gotta beat this one level."

I laughed. "Alright." I walked upstairs, opened our bedroom door, and pulled the covers over me.

* * *

"A do. Do. Do, do do, do do, do." I was playing with my daughter, waving her hands everywhere.

_Ding Dong_

I got up to answer the door. "Trish! Dez!" I hugged my best friends. "What are you guys doing home so early?"

"Well, we really missed you, Austin and our god children!"

"God _children_?"

"Yeah. Addi and the new baby."

My mouth hung open. Then I noticed their suitcases. "Uh, did you guys not unpack at your apartment?"

"About that… We decided to wait and look for houses later, so for the time being, can we stay at your house?" Asked Trish with a smirk.

My mouth hung open again. "Uhh. Sure!"

Trish hugged me. "Yay!"

As Dez and Trish got settled in, I heard something. A cry? Addi's cry? No. It was the new baby's cry.

* * *

I sat up instantly. "AH!"**  
**

Austin turned over. "What is it?"

"Dez and Trish wanted to live with us!" I told him. I know that that wasn't the only thing that was on my mind. But, I couldn't tell Austin. Not yet, anyway. I had to find out for myself.

"So?"

"Austin, that is my BIGGEST fear!"

"What?" He snickered as he turned on the light.

"My biggest fear is Trish and Dez getting married and wanting to live with me."

"But, part of that's already come true…"

"I know!" I started to breathe heavily. "That's what scares me!"

Austin put his hand on my shoulder. "It's alright. Dez and Trish are on their honeymoon and then they'll live in the apartment that they rented."

I smiled. But I still had the baby on my mind. I needed to talk to Trish. "I'll be downstairs."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just need some air. You can go back to sleep."

"Ok…" Austin turned over and flipped the light off.

I grabbed my phone and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Let's see. It's 4:30 here, which means it's 5:30 there…" I paced back and forth. "She won't mind. I mean, she knows that if I call this late, something's up." I dialed her.

"Hello?" She answered, tiredly.

"Trish?"

"What's wrong, Ally?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"Ally that's-" She paused. Her voice became quieter. "That's great!"

"I guess."

"Why aren't you excited?"

I sighed. "I… I don't know. That's what's bugging me. I should be so happy, but I'm kinda worried."

"Do you think Austin doesn't want another one or something?"

"I guess. I don't know, Trish."

"Well, maybe if you knew for sure, that would help you."

"You're right. I'll buy a couple tests tomorrow. Thanks, Trish."

"You're welcome. I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye." I ended the call and headed back to bed.

* * *

**So, I've been thinking about other stories that I could write. I have three choices at the moment: **

**-A Tessie story**

**-A Spendy story**

**Or**

**-A Jessie/Suite Life crossover**

**I've already started writing the Tessie one, but I want y'all's opinion. Which story would _you _read?**


	13. Pregnant Again?

**You guyzzz, I got a full sized bed! It's the most amazing thing ever! AHHHHHH!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Ally's POV

I opened our cabinets to find an excuse to get some pregnancy tests. I find it odd that I don't have any extra lying around. "Oh, no. Looks like I need to go to the grocery store."

Austin walked up behind me and pulled down different cans of different things. "No, you don't. See?"

"Ahe. I see." I fake smiled as I rolled my eyes. I then thought of another idea. "Austin!"

He turned around, quickly. "What?"

"Uh… Kira.. wanted me to come over and help her get ready for her date with Jace."

"Ok. Just, be aware of everything going on around y-"

"Austin, Kira has changed. She won't do anything."

He smirked. "Alright. Love you." He said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too."

I called Kira just so I wouldn't be _completely_ lying. "Hey, Kira!"

"Hi, Ally. Whatcha up to?"

"Well, I'm actually on my way to get some pregnancy tests. Wanna come with?"

"Uhh, sure. Pick me up at my house?"

"I'll be there in 5."

"Cool."

I pulled into her driveway and honked the horn. She came running down the steps and into the car. "So, pregnancy test, huh?"

I nodded.

"Why did you want me to come with you?"

"I didn't want Austin to know just yet, so I told him that you asked me to help you get ready for your date."

"Oh, so you called me so that you wouldn't be _completely_ lying."

"Exactly!" Wow, I had forgotten how much Kira and I are alike.

"So, are you excited?" Asked Kira.

"Now that I've had a little bit to think about it… yeah. Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"Well, I really am happy for you guys. Your love for each other has inspired me."

"Thanks."

It became quiet, so I decided to turn on the radio. Upside down came on.

Kira and I sang along. "You got me like upside down! You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around! I can't believe you're here. I was looking in the crowd! But you're here now! You standing there I swear my world's turned around. You got me upside down!"

Then we arrived at the drug store.

"Ally, what's the hold up? Just grab two."

"Uh, I can't. There are so many!"

"What did you use last time?"

"This one." I said as I grabbed the box.

"Then get that one. It's not that difficult."

We checked out and got in the car. As I closed my door, I got a text from Austin.

**Hey, hope everything's going good with Kira. Just letting you know that I'm taking Addison to the movies. We'll be home around 4.**

**Sounds good. Have fun and tell my girl I said hi! :)**

**Will do. Love you!**

**Love you, too!**

"Oh, thank goodness!" I said.

"What?" Asked Kira.

"Austin and Addi are going to the movies, so we-"

"We'll be alone while you take the tests!"

"Exactly! Let's head home!"

I flipped the radio back on and Steal Your Heart came on.

"Call me criminal! I won't deny you make me want it all, everything you are. So lock it up, go on and try it. No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart! I confess, I kinda like it that you're innocent, keeping up your guard. I'll break it down, so you can't hide it. No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart!"

The song ended as we pulled in my driveway. I opened the door and ran upstairs to our bathroom. "Ok, Kira. Set the timer for 25 minutes."

Kira got out her phone and set the timer. "Now, all we have to do is wait."

_I wonder what Trish is doing?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

Trish's POV

"DEZ?!" I yelled as I was about to turn the water on in the shower.

Dez popped his head in. "Yes?"

"Why is there toothpaste all over the shower floor?!"

He started to scratch his head. "Oh… yeah. About that. See, I-"

I put my hand up to stop him. "You know what… I don't want to know."

"If you say so…" He said under his voice, then left.

* * *

Ally's POV

My thoughts were interrupted by the beeping of Kira's phone. I walked slowly back into the bathroom, breathed, and looked at the positive stick. I was pregnant.

"So?" Asked Kira, excited.

"I'm - Austin?!" I quickly threw the test behind my back. "What are you guys doing home so early?"

"It's 4. This is when I said we would be home." He gestured 'Hi' to Kira then looked back at me. "What's that behind your back?"

"Nothing!"

He tried to grab it. "C'mon, Ally. What is it?"

I kept dodging his hand. "It's nothing!"

He finally stole it, and looked down at it. "Ally…?"

I put my hands up in a 'I don't know' position and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oooh. How do you think Austin will react? Tune in Saturday to find out! **


	14. Telling Addison

**Hey guys! Guess who got Frozen?! I diiiid! **

**Also, I have a question... For summer, should I dye a streak, or my underneaths? Sorry for the randomness, I just really need some suggestions. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A**

* * *

Austin's POV

_What did Ally just say?_ I looked back down at the stick I stole from behind my wife's back.

* * *

Ally's POV

It was quiet. An awkward quiet. I looked at Kira, who felt the same awkwardness.

* * *

Austin's POV

_A plus sign. She's…_

* * *

Ally's POV

This was taking too long. _Why isn't he reacting?!_ I asked myself.

* * *

Austin's POV

_Pregnant…?_ I began to smile.

* * *

Ally's POV

I saw him smiling, and before I knew it, his arms were around me. I hugged him back and breathed a sigh.

"That's great!" I heard him say.

"I'm glad you're happy!" I told him.

Kira stood up. "Well, this is all so sweet, but I think I need to get back."

"Oh, right!" I forgot that I drove her here. "Let's go."

Austin followed us down the stairs. "Wait, Ally!"

"What?" I asked as I turned around.

He sighed then smirked. "I'll be here when you get back."

A huge smile fell upon my face. "Ok."

Kira and I walked out the door and headed to her place.

It was just a tad too quiet for me, so I had to talk. "So, why were you in such a hurry to leave?"

"I wasn't really in a hurry. It was just kinda awkward. I mean, I _really_ am happy for you guys, but-"

"But hanging around Austin is just too weird." I finished her sentence.

"Yeah."

"I understand."

"Really?" She was surprised.

"Yeah. When Austin and Piper started dating, it was really awkward. I mean, you know our history. But, I still hung out with him, and now look where we are." I smiled.

She giggled. "So, you're telling me to hang around with you and Austin and then through that, I can marry him and have his two children?"

"No! Gosh, no!" I started to laugh with her. "All I'm saying is that there can be some good to come out of all the awkwardness."

"Thanks, Ally."

"You're welcome." I said as we pulled into her driveway. "See ya later?"

"Definitely!"

As I was driving back home, I started to think about everything: I was pregnant with my second child. I needed to tell my parents, Austin's parents, Trish and Dez… Addi… Crap! Austin and I needed to tell our little baby girl that she won't be the center of attention anymore.

When I got home, I saw that Austin had lit some candles and made dinner. I sniffed the air. "Wow! This looks delicious!"

"It's all for you." He said as he scooted a chair back for me to sit in.

I smiled and sat down. Then my smile turned into a frown.

"What's wrong, Als?"

"I'm worried."

"Aboouutt?"

"About telling Addison."

He had a slight smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Ally, I'm sure she'll be excited. And besides, she's one. It's not like it'll phase her that much."

"You're right." I started to eat the steak that my husband had cooked, but I still had an uneasy feeling.

* * *

"Awww! Look at the baby!" I said as I grabbed our new born out of their stoller.

Addison tugged on my jeans. "Momma?"

I continued to play with the baby. "Not now, Addison."

"But, mommy?"

Austin walked up and kissed my cheek. "Hey, babe."

I blushed. "Hi. Oh my goodness, Austin! The baby did the most adorable thing!"

I could still feel my oldest tapping me. "Moooom?"

"Really?! What?!" Asked Austin, excitedly.

"Well -"

Addison grabbed onto my leg. "MOOOOM!"

"What, Addison?!"

She released her grip and backed away. She had this scared look on her face. I think I saw tears form in her eyes. Then she ran off.

* * *

I sat up in our bed and gasped. I shook Austin to wake him up. "Austin!"

"Whaaaat?" He asked, turning over.

"Austin, wake up!"

"What?" He asked again, this time alert.

"I had a bad dream."

His arm wrapped around me. "What about?"

"We started giving all of our attention to the baby and Addison was practically begging to get noticed. Then, after she grabbed my leg, I guess I yelled at her and she ran off."

"That won't happen. And you know why?"

I shook my head.

"Because we will love _both_ of our children."

* * *

I grabbed the pickles as Austin flipped the last pancake. I then heard little footsteps coming down the stairs. I smiled. "She's here."

"Good morning, princess." Austin greeted Addison.

"Mornin, daddy!" She sniffed all around the kitchen "Hmmm! Pantates _AND_ piphles!?"

"All for you!" I said as I put a plate in front of her.

"Why?" She asked, stuffing her face with her favorite foods.

I took a deep breath. "Addison, mommy and daddy need to tell you something."

She gulped down some orange juice. "What?"

I looked at Austin, wanting him to finish the rest.

"Addi, mommy's gonna have a baby!" Addison looked confused. So, Austin continued. "You're gonna have a baby brother or sister!"

Addi's jaw dropped as she gasped. "REALWY?!"

Austin started to laugh. "Yup!"

She jumped off the island stool and ran to hug me. "Tank you, tank you, tank you!"

I knelt down so I was her height and smiled. "You're welcome baby."

"So… where's da baby?" She asked, putting her hands up.

Austin and I giggled. "Well, princess, the baby won't be here for a long time."

"How loooong?"

"Umm, 9 months."

"Oh… Otay." She put her head down and walked back to the stool.

Austin and I watched her eat the rest of her breakfast and then we took her to a movie.

* * *

**GUYS! I posted chapter 1 of the Tessie story if you would like to read it! I would really appreciate it! :)**

**Aaaand, that's it! See ya Tuesday!**


	15. Being Honest

**Do I dare post an update? Yes, I do! **

**Go read austlly394's story, Forever and Fate. We've become very good internet buddies and she's a really good writer. Forever and Fate isn't doing so good, but it's an epic story! I encourage you to read it! **

**Sorry for all the Frozen stuff. I'm just REALLY obsessed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Frozen's Love is an Open Door and Frozen Heart.**

* * *

Ally's POV

"Love is an open DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!" I twirled around the kitchen, singing at the top of my lungs. "Love is an open DOOOR!"

Austin popped up behind me. "DOOoooOR!"

I turned around to face him. "Love is an open door with you!"

"With you!"

"With you!"

"With you!"

We grabbed each other's hands. "Love is an open doooor."

I looked into his eyes then heard something.

I looked over my shoulder to see Addison clapping. "Good dob, good dob!"

Austin and I laughed and then I realized what time it was. "Oh, crap! I gotta start dinner!" I rushed to the cabinets to get the ingredients.

"Remind me again why you're going all out tonight."

"Your parents and my parents are coming over so we can tell them about the baby."

He snapped his fingers. "Oh. Right."

"Daddy! Come pay wiff me!"

He smiled. "Coming, princess!"

I laughed. As I was starting to make the chili, I got a text from Trish.

**Hey! Coming home early and don't have a ride. Can you guys come?**

**I guess so. ;) Only if you two stay for dinner.**

**Whatchya havin?**

**Chili.**

**Hmmm. Sounds yummy! Our plane will land in about 20 minutes.**

**We'll be there when you get home!**

**Thanks!**

"Austin!"

"Yeah?"

"We gotta go pick up Trish and Dez." I said as I walked in the living room to get my purse.

"But, they're not supposed to be home for another week."

"I know. Trish told me that they were coming home early."

"Ah. Did she say why?"

"No." I clapped my hands together. "Addi, you wanna go see Aunt Trish and Uncle Dez?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, let's go get in the car!"

We piled in our SUV and headed for the airport.

When we arrived, we waited for them for about 5 minutes.

"Triss, Dez!" Yelled Addison, running to her godparents.

"Addison!"

"Hey guys." I said, hugging my best friends.

Trish hugged me tight. "Ally! Gosh, I missed you so much!"

"You missed me _that_ much?" I asked.

"You have no idea how agonizing it was spending three weeks alone with him! I needed girl time!"

I laughed. "Well, you're home now."

"Let's get going so Ally can finish making that chili!" Austin commented.

We helped getting their luggage in the car. Right away, Addison was hinting about the baby. But I didn't want them to know just yet. I had to stop her from talking. "Hey, sweetie, you want to listen to Frozen?"

"Yeah!" She yelled as she started to clap.

I put the CD in and Frozen Heart started playing. Within the first 30 seconds of the song, she was out.

I giggled. "So, how was the honeymoon?"

"It was great! -"

"For the most part." Dez said, interrupting Trish. "But, Trish started to-"

"Get calls from my mother."

"Really?" I asked. "Why?"

"Uhh, JJ was missing me." Trish said with an unsure face.

"Really?" I stared at her. "JJ… was missing… you?"

She nodded. "Believe it or not, he loves me."

"Ok." I knew that that wasn't the reason why they came home early. Trish was hiding something. _Again_.

We got home and I continued to make the chili. Mike and Mimi showed up first.

At some point, Trish came into the kitchen. "So, Ally…"

"So, Trish."

"There something you want to tell me? Like a certain event that happened to you while I was gone?"

_Crap. Did Austin tell them?_ "Uhhh." I hesitated.

_Ding Dong_

_Perfect timing_. "Coming!" I went to open the door. "Hey, g- Dad?!"

"Surprised?" Asked my dad, who was alone.

"No… I just- Uh, where's mom?"

"Oh. She… uh."

"Dad?"

He sighed. "She had to go back to Africa."

My heart sunk. "What?! Why? When?"

"Her manager said that if she wants to remain a best selling author, she needs to start writing a new book. She left last week."

"W-w-why didn't she tell me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I thought she did."

Tears started to build up in my eyes. "Come on in." I walked back to the kitchen, trying really hard not to cry. _Why did she leave without telling me? I wish she were here so she could know that she's gonna have another grandchild._

"Ally, really. Are you pre-" Trish noticed my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My mom's in Africa."

"I'm sorry."

I wiped my eyes. "It's ok. She's writing another book. I should be happy." I paused. "I am happy."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

After what seemed like an eternity, I was finally finished with the chili. "Dinner!"

My dad, Mike, Mimi, Trish, Dez, Austin, Addison, and I all gathered around the table. We talked, we laughed, we ate. It was perfect. The perfect time to tell them our news. I stood up. "Everyone, we have an announcem-"

My words were cut off by the door opening. "Did someone say announcement?!"

I turned my head to see who it was. "Mom!" I ran to hug her. "What are you doing here!?"

"Oh, I couldn't leave everyone again. So, I told my manager that I won't be writing anymore books for a while"

I smiled. "You're the best!"

"So," My mother grabbed my shoulders. "what were you about to announce to…" She looked over at the table. "everyone?"

I took her hand in mine and guided her to the table. I then looked at Austin. "Now that _everyone_ is here, -"

"We would like to tell you guys that-"

"I'm pregnant!"

Like last time, Mike, Mimi, and my mom were excited. But, my dad, on the other hand...

"Why are you having another kid!?"

I rolled my eyes. "Dad. I am 22 years old, I've been married for 2 years, and I have a daughter who is 1."

"But, Ally!I-"

My mom put her hand on his shoulder. "Lester. Give it up."

He sighed. "Congratulations, you two." He said, dully.

I laughed. "Thank you."

Trish stood up. "I'm really happy for you guys! But, if we're all being honest here-"

Dez whispered something in her ear.

"It's ok." She responded to Dez. "The reason why we came home a week earlier is because… I'm pregnant too."

* * *

**Well, there you have it!**

***PLEASE READ***

**So, as you know, sometime later on Auslly will end. But, Lindsey (austlly394) had this great idea for another story! It would be called Trez, and it's basically Auslly remade. Like this entire series but in Trish's POV instead of Ally's! I just want to see what you guys thought about the idea. I think that it's really cool. So, please let me know in the reviews! Thank you!**


End file.
